


Two for One

by yeska_noka



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Senga gets a clone.





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

> First Halloween drabble done. It's... a bit more than a drabble, I guess. I don't know if I'll manage to write the others, but I'm glad I was able to write something. It's been so long. 
> 
> This was the prompt:  
> Who: senga/kisumai (any or all including himself)  
> What: senga gets a clone  
> Rating: any, but (creepy) clone sex would be great  
> Other: the clone starts off as friendly and helpful, but gradually turns crazy.
> 
> Uh, there's no sex in here (at least not explicitly so), so I think the rating is probably just a PG, or maybe a PG-13 for the creepy. My brain couldn't put "creepy" and "sex" together, which I would have expected would just leave the sex, but apparently it went for creepy this time, instead. Go figure. >_>

Having a clone is awesome, Senga thinks. He wasn’t sure what to do with him at first, because Senga likes his life and doesn’t want someone else to live it, but then he figured out that the clone doesn’t have to do his job for him - he can just do all the other daily chores, like laundry and dishes. The clone is super helpful. It’s _awesome_. 

\----------

The clone is just like Senga, but not; he looks identical, and it seems that he can act identically enough to fool everyone, but his personality isn’t the same, which in Senga’s view actually makes it less weird. 

\----------

It’s fun having a clone, too. Senga discovers that he can play brilliant pranks, being in two places at the same time. He’s kind of unbeatable that way. 

\----------

“What happened to you last night?” Yokoo asks when Fujigaya shows up in the morning. “You didn’t answer my calls. I thought we had plans.”

Senga glances up, because it’s unusual for Fujigaya to ignore his calls, let alone from Yokoo, and that’s when he sees the look Fujigaya gives him. He’s not sure how to interpret it, and looks awkwardly back down at his own phone. 

“Sorry,” Fujigaya says. “I was with Senga.”

Senga snaps his head back up, and this time the look on Fujigaya’s face is much more blatant. Senga is so shocked that he finds himself speechless, even as he registers the dismayed look that Yokoo gives the two of them. 

Senga wasn’t with Fujigaya last night. 

\----------

A week later, it happens again, although no one else is there to witness it. Kitayama slides past Senga to get to his bag and murmurs softly as he passes. 

“I had fun yesterday, Kento.”

The hand that gropes Senga’s ass makes it quite clear just what kind of fun Kitayama thinks they had, and Senga again finds himself with nothing to say. 

\----------

“Are you meeting up with other members?” Senga confronts his clone. 

His clones shrugs it off. “What if I am?”

“You can’t do that,” Senga insists, his heart speeding up a bit in panic. “I’m not like that with them. We’re not like that!”

“Maybe you are,” the clone smirks, and Senga thinks the expression doesn’t suit him.

“We’re not,” Senga repeats. “So stop it.”

“No,” the clone replies. “I’ll do what I want. I’m _not you_.”

No, he’s not.

\----------

When Senga sits down on the bench next to Nikaido, Nikaido immediately stiffens in response. He side-eyes Senga for a moment, and then less-than-subtly shifts over to put some obvious distance between them. 

“Nika?” Senga asks. 

“What,” Nikaido answers gruffly, and fishes around in his bag, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Is… everything okay?” Senga tries.

Nikaido just stands up and drops his bag on the bench in his place. “Yes,” he says, and walks away. 

_No_.

\----------

Having a clone is not so awesome, Senga is starting to realize. 

Miyata is suddenly cold to him, as much as Miyata can be, and when Senga asks him about it, he looks him straight in the eye. 

“You know how I feel about him. You _knew_ that.”

He refuses to say anything more, but Senga begins to understand when Tamamori is suddenly much more hands-on than he usually is, leaning on Senga between Dream Boys shows, grabbing his hips from behind as he presses close to say things he could just as easily have said from a meter away. 

Senga needs help.

\----------

“Nika, can I come over?” Senga asks, phone carefully balanced between his ear and shoulder as he shoves his sweaty rehearsal clothes into his bag. 

“Sure,” Nikaido tells him. “I’m already done for today and I’ve got the house to myself until late this evening.”

\----------

Nikaido doesn’t answer his mails or the phone, and even when Senga pounds on the door there’s no answer. Senga stands there for a minute wondering what he’s supposed to do, but then the hairs on the back of his neck rise and Senga whips around. 

There’s no one there. 

“Nika!” Senga shouts, and bangs on the door again. “Nikaido!”

He tries the handle, his heart pounding, but the door is locked. Faintly, he hears dogs barking somewhere upstairs. He shakes the door harder with no luck. “ _Nika_!

Senga wraps his jacket around his elbow and smashes a hole in a living room window. Nikaido’s family might kill him for this, he thinks as he reaches through to open the latch. But his gut tells him that something is _wrong_ and he doesn’t think much harder about it as he slides open the window and climbs through. Upstairs he pushes himself through the crowd of barking dogs outside Nikaido’s bedroom and body-checks the door open. 

He wants to be surprised to see his clone there, trapping Nikaido up against the wall, but he isn’t. His clone is, though, and it gives Senga the second he needs to deck him with all his strength. His clone stumbles to the side and Senga snatches the stainless steel tumbler from his desk. 

When Senga turns around, he finds Nikaido curled up on the floor where he’d fallen, his arms around his labrador retriever and another dog half in his lap. He’s shaking visibly, wide-eyed, and he flinches away when Senga takes a step toward him. 

“Nika, it’s me,” Senga says softly, reaching out a hand. 

“How do I know?” Nikaido whispers back.

Senga looks over at his clone, unconscious next to the bed with Nikaido’s other dog nosing at him, then back to Nikaido. “I guess you don’t,” Senga admits, biting his lip. “But Nika… I would never…” 

Senga doesn’t finish the thought, because clearly it looks to Nikaido like he would. Senga drops his hand to his side. “I’m so sorry, Nika.”

He doesn’t move toward Nikaido, doesn’t want to scare him, but he’s worried the clone might regain consciousness. He does his best to coax Nikaido away from the wall, using his voice and his eyes and trying to communicate that it’s _him_ , trying to make Nikaido understand. Finally Nikaido climbs shakily to his feet.

Senga waits until Nikaido takes a few steps toward him, then reaches out to pull him into a hug. He wishes he could protect Nikaido, could keep him safe, but all he does is hold him tightly and tell him he’s sorry, over and over and over.

\----------

They take the dogs to the park; Nikaido refused to leave them in the house with the clone and they didn’t know what to do with him. 

“We can’t kill him, can we?” Senga asks, and Nikaido looks up, horrified. “Okay, no,” Senga amends. He doesn’t think he could ever kill anyone, anyway. Especially himself. Senga wonders if his expression looks as scared as Nikaido’s.

Nikaido sits next to him now, close enough that it might be questionable if anyone else were around, and Senga wraps an arm around him to pull him closer. He watches as Nikaido half-heartedly tosses a stick for the dogs to play-fight over. Senga doesn’t let go and Nikaido doesn’t try to pull away, even if it makes his tosses awkwardly left-handed.

“So what do we do?” Nikaido finally asks, leaning his head on Senga’s shoulder. Senga can feel the rise and fall of his breathing against him. 

“I don’t know,” Senga says. “I don’t know.”

\----------

The clone is gone when they get back, the dogs sniffing around but seemingly relaxed and Senga tip-toeing upstairs to double check. Nikaido explains the broken window to his parents later, blaming lost keys and a forgotten cell phone. His parents are less than impressed, but it’s Nikaido, so it’s not really that unbelievable. 

\----------

“Leave them _alone_ ,” Senga growls when his clone has the balls to reappear from wherever he goes. 

“You told them,” the clone says calmly. “They know I’m not you, somehow.”

“Of course I told them,” Senga says, and he can barely contain his anger. “I won’t let you hurt them!” 

“Oh? And just how do you plan to stop me?” 

Senga takes a step back, wary as his clone advances. 

The clone laughs and steps closer. “As I thought. Now that you’ve taken away all my toys, what are you giving me in return?”

“I don’t owe you anything,” Senga says, but he can’t keep his voice from shaking.

“Hmm, maybe not,” the clone says, looking thoughtful, but then the look turns sly. “But if you give me what I want, I might leave you alone. Maybe.”

Senga presses his back against his bedroom wall, strongly reminded of the look of terror on Nikaido’s face, and forces himself to focus on the clone right in front of him. “What is it that you want, then?” he manages to ask.

“Oh, I’m sure I can think of something,” the clone says. He reaches up under Senga’s t-shirt to run a hand along Senga’s side and Senga closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to see that kind of look on his own face.

It hurts.

\----------

“Welcome to reality!” Senga calls out in lieu of good morning as he enters the dressing room. The other members visibly relax at the code, greeting him in return. 

“He’s gone then?” Nikaido asks, giving Senga a searching look. He reaches out to grab Senga’s hand. “For good?”

Senga gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Yeah.”

“I think just one of me is plenty enough.”


End file.
